1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data recording/reproducing apparatus, and, more particularly, to an apparatus for accessing a control track on an optical disk and a method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data recording/reproducing apparatuses use different recording mediums depending on the types of data they deal with. For instance, optical data recording/reproducing apparatuses generally use an optical disk. An optical disk has a plurality of tracks formed on its surface in a spiral. Each track has a groove for performing tracking-servo control. Information is recorded by irradiating a laser beam on a record film. There are further a number of sectors set on the surface of the optical disk in its radial direction, each sector having its own address.
The types and characteristics of such optical disks, such as surface reflection factors of optical disks, laser power required for data readout or data writing and the number of sectors around the disk, vary depending on the makers, so that there is conventionally no disk compatibility between them. Under this environment, ISO has set the standard regulations for optical disks, which are intended for the following. A control track, common to the individual makers, is provided inside a recording area of a disk where record data is to be recorded, and data about the characteristic and type of the disk is recorded on this track, whereby any user can effect control of the disk according to that data. Although writing of the types and characteristics of disks on the control track has been considered, no consideration has been given as to how to access the written data for data readout.
With the prior art technique, therefore, the data written on the control track cannot be actually read out to show the type and characteristic of the disk, nor can disk control according to the data be carried out.